


night hawk

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: under the divine protection of 'love' itself, the duo have come to terms with each other. megumi offers her heart, and megurine offers a crown.
Relationships: Gumi/Megurine Luka
Kudos: 4





	night hawk

**Author's Note:**

> lov u mal happy kinbirthday

In this wonderful world, accept the fate of thy self. For humanity holds chaos and law in its palms, the blissful feeling of falling in love, the taste of darkened hearts makes others bury their eyes.  
  
"You know, Gumi... life is certainly a joy with you. Though, you're quite weird with your formal and poetic speech at the most random times."  
  
Megurine muses, laughing along as Megumi holds her hands behind her back. The sunlight hits her green strands perfect, a shining knight dressed in the most over sized shirt Luka has ever seen.  
  
"For you in my visions, you are the fixed point in my dreams. Vermillion flowers and your spirit, it cannot be forgotten by I. Myself is the lyrical rose, thus, you are my composer in the snow. Thus, I gift thee..."  
  
Megpoid provides Megurine a boquent of flowers and a heart shaped box, her face is servely flushed with red and with a single line of sweat. It is cute seeing how one who acts so mighty to pair with her vocabulary, reduces into the most precious person ever.  
  
"Um... I-I got t-t-these for you, Luka. Since is't your birthday! Happy birthday! Yeah!" Megumi is the most honest person Megurine has ever met, even if she does keep her problems and various personal things to herself. They cannot help but be attracted similar to magnets, which of course can damage or build a relationship.  
  
Opposites do not always attract, similar people do not always fight. Thy life is thee own, take hold and the reins of life by your own hand. Decide your own fate, know when to rebel and know when to be lawful.  
  
"T-thank you... Gumi. I'm glad... I really am."  
  
With their faces matching, an outsider would think they were discussing something else. Megurine finds it charming that Megumi deicided to buy her some gifts for her birthday, it always made her heart flutter.  
  
Megumi will say, she enjoys her time with Megurine. It is a time of where her mind is cleared, where she is not idolized and told everything she wants to hear from the public. They despise what is inside a human and outside,  
  
The duo laugh together at the silence that rolls in, Megurine taking he gifts and setting them aside to smoother her lover in hugging and affection. Megumi will never admit to liking this attention, she doesn't enjoy the vermilion flowers blossoming in her heart.  
  
As stubborn as a person is, they want to be loved under the sun and snow. Thy skin and petals, running away from the night and alone with vices. Under the night, there is wondering for the latter.  
  
"I love you, Gumi. I really do... ah, thank you for letting me call you Gumi..."  
  
"O-ohoho... you are so adorable, Luka... wahaha... wah..."  
  
Gumi lowers her guard similar to a guardrail, falling for a simple woman who has so much positional...a fulfilled relationship between two people. The calming aura of understanding each other, something most relationships do'n't truly have. Some do, some don't.  
  
The result of trusting and loving Megurine has given Megumi Megpoid freedom and stress free interactions, allowing herself to be open and free. Away from the publix eye, she sighs happily.  
  
"Out of all my birthdays, this is my favorite." Luka breaks the embrace and allows Gumi to breathe, who seems like a flustered mess.  
  
"W-why is that?"  
  
Has Luka ever told Megumi she seemed so cute at all times?  
  
"Because... I got to spend it with you, of course."


End file.
